Fire ad Ice
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Seven months, two weeks and three days, and I was losing my mind. - With the possibility of Clint being dead and a new threat towards her, it's taking all of her strength (whats left of it) to keep her from going over the edge.


Seven months, two weeks and three days, and I was losing my mind.

{"_Nat, you know I love you. I always will."}_ At least, that's what he used to say. Night fell once more for the millionth time it seemed since he had left. The sun had no more shine, the clouds lost their awe and the grass seemed even yellower than before.

{"_I know, but if I were to lose you, I would let nothing grow."_} I had kept to that promise. The greenery outside our hideout in Budapest shriveled Into oblivion over the weeks, shedding bunches of leaves like I would shed tears.

{_He's gone, forever._} the place that had once been a temple of happiness and love had turned into a mausoleum of silence and depression. My body had become a soulless vessel of a prison, a prisoner to emotions.

"Nat." I heard someone call. For a split second I thought it was him, thought my problems were going to go away, that I would be happy again.

But all the hope and excitement were ripped away from me when it was Tony Stark.

"What the hell, tony?!" I shouted, there was no reason for him to be in Budapest, unless he was only here because S.H.E.I.L.D. needed me on a mission.

"The Avengers needs... No, S.H.E.I.L.D. needs you, Nat." Of course they did, they only wanted to get me out of this place so they could tear it down, so I could never come back to this place, the place of {him}.

"Bull shit! Tony you either tell me the truth or I swear I am going to wipe the floor with your sorry ass." Tony just stood there as I relentlessly released meaningless assaults on him, same as he always did when I was mad, to cool me down.

"Ok, fine. The guys sent me down to try and bring you back from this hell hole. You've been here for fucking six months. You're practically wasting away in this place."

"What about my body, Tony? I can still take down you or anyone else I want if need be, and you know that. And this hell hole you hate so much is my home you fucking asshole." Tony shook his head, he was obviously disappointed that I was refusing.

"Home? Oh no, Nat. This isn't your home. Haven't you heard the saying 'home is where the heart is'? And honestly this seems more like a tomb than your heart."

He was wrong. This place was home for me and always would be, no matter what anyone else called it.

"It is my home!" I screamed, "and the only way I'm leaving here is when I'm dead!" With that, I stomped away from Stark, breathing profanities.

Natasha shut the bedroom door with hatred and desperation in her heart.

As if they cared about her, as if they could act like they didn't know she was such a bad person before she went to serve S.H.I.E.L.D..

{_They don't care though. I'm not worthy of their affection._}

Loki paced between the walls of his imprisonment that Odin himself had built I keep him, and his magic, inside. He couldn't stand this, he had to get out of this cage that belittled him more everyday.

"Idiots, they think they can keep me trapped in here forever? I will show them the true meaning of my power." Loki swelled with power that generate into sharp, bright green and blue strands of magic that swirled and swam around his slim figure.

* _"Magia, venerunt ad me. Magia, liberabit me!_

He threw the inanimate strands if magic at the the bars of his jail with the amount of rage he had spoken the encantation. But his efforts were futile as the strands of magic came back at him in zigzag patterns, bouncing off the walls until he was knocked to the ground.

"I thought Odin had told you about the enchantment he himself had placed upon your rightful prison?" Loki looked up to see eyes the color of emerald staring back at his vulnerable state.

"Amora the enchantress, and what has me to be privileged with your presence?" He spat, that golden haired sorceress had no reason to be here... Unless she wanted something.

"Oh, my dear, poor, unfortunate, Loki. This is no privilege for you, but a mere task that I must do for my master." She smiled cunningly, pushing her golden locks out her face so that he could see her eyes were no mere green, but a flaming emerald that glowed with a red tint.

"And who would be your master, Amora." He smirked. Amora was stalling and they both knew she was, and that she was indeed up to something.

"I'm afraid that confidential, Loki. All you need to know is what I have to bring back to my master in three days time."

"And what is it that your master requires so 'desperately' of you to bring?" Amora circled around the cage with her forefinger bared at the bars. She singed every other bar of his imprisonment until it seemed the cage will fall on him.

"Well, you of course. And then to put you to a task, trickster." Her eyes began to flame even more as she 'burned' through the leftover bars.

"And you think I will go willingly? Oh, you piteous fool." Amora smiled so much at that, Loki would've thought she had gone insane.

And she had.

"Actually, Loki, I was hoping you would be very difficult."

Loki's skin began to glow from the touch of her fingertips, a warm glow that spread throughout his body before it became warmer... and warmer... hotter! His skin set on fire the same as Ora's until they were engulfed with flames and disappeared into the ground below them.


End file.
